What A Fool You've Been
by xNJx
Summary: Thor a fait quelque chose d'affreux. Loki rentre d'une mission sur Asgard, complètement anéanti, et Tony découvre pourquoi... / FROSTIRON / THORKI(léger) /
1. Chapter 1

**What A Fool You've Been :**

 _« Look at what you've done  
Stand still, falling away from me »_

…

Loki était parti depuis deux jours, alors Tony se retrouva seul à la Tour. Ca ne le dérangeait pas vraiment, en fait, il pouvait travailler autant qu'il le voulait sans se soucier de Loki qui soupirait d'impatience. Même si, c'était vrai, le dieu lui manquait tout de même.

Ce soir là, il était dans le salon et travaillait sur une amélioration à l'aide de son StarkPad. Il parlait avec JARVIS de protocoles, les notant, les sauvegardant, les modélisant...Bref, il faisait ce que Tony Stark faisait lorsque l'inspiration et l'envie de créer était avec lui.

C'est soudainement que Loki apparut. Il se matérialisa dans le salon, sans même lui jeter un seul regard, et alla s'enfermer dans la chambre en claquant la porte.

Tony haussa les sourcils, surpris.

« Euh...Bonsoir mon choux. Je suis content de te revoir, moi aussi. »

Loki était vraiment bizarre. D'ordinaire, lorsqu'il rentrait de mission sur Asgard, il sautait sur Tony pour lui montrer à quel point il lui avait manqué. Cette fois ci, quelque chose n'allait pas. Posant son StarkPad sur la table basse, Tony se leva et se dirigea d'un pas lent mais assuré vers leur chambre, où un dieu apparemment bouleversé venait de s'enfermer. La porte était tout de même ouverte, cela dit. Le milliardaire en profita donc pour entrer doucement, afin de ne pas éveiller plus amplement la bête.

Ce qu'il vit le surpris. Loki était allongé sur le lit, dos à lui, tout habillé, et son corps était secoué de tremblements légers, saccadés et irréguliers.

« Loki ? » l'appela t-il, doucement.

Il n'eut le droit qu'à des reniflements en retour. Cela commençait vraiment à inquiéter Tony. Il contourna le lit et s'agenouilla face à son amant...et aperçut quelque chose qui le troubla encore plus. Son visage était trempé de larmes.

« Bordel, Loki ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? C'est...C'est la première fois que je te vois pleurer. »

Tony caressa la joue de Loki, qui frissonna. Ce dernier resta silencieux, préférant sans doute le mutisme pour ne pas offrir un spectacle plus médiocre encore.

« Ca me fait mal de te voir comme ça... » continua le génie, en continuant ses gestes rassurants.

Le génie fut interrompu par un sanglot venant de Loki. Il lui prit les mains et les lui caressa doucement.

« Allez...Calme toi. »

Loki se redressa et pleura dans le cou de son amant, s'accrochant à lui comme s'il ne lui restait que ça. Tony lui rendit son étreinte, l'enlaçant plus encore et lui caressa le dos. Cela dura plusieurs minutes, et, après cela, Loki se rallongea. Il fixait intensément le plafond, fronçait les sourcils de temps à autre, et finit par soupirer lourdement. En se rallongeant, Tony remarqua que son amant avait frissonné et gémit de douleur, et que, par la même occasion, il avait grimacé.

Le dieu se tourna à nouveau, de sorte à être face à Tony.

« Je...J'ai... » bredouilla t-il, comme s'il ne savait pas par où commencer.

Il souffla à nouveau, et déclara, presque de façon inaudible, :

« Thor m'a...m'a violé. »

Puis il se mit à pleurer à nouveau.

…

Tony resta un moment interdit, la bouche légèrement ouverte tant il était abasourdi. Les pensées et les émotions ne cessaient d'affluer, et il ne parvenait à faire le tri entre elles.

Lorsqu'il émergea de cet état, il devint rouge, fronça les sourcils et se leva brusquement. C'était finalement la colère qui avait prit le dessus !

« Je vais lui casser la gueule à cette espèce de- »

« Il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait, Tony...Il ne s'en souvient plus, alors il va te prendre pour un menteur, ou plutôt, _me_ prendre pour un menteur. Il était bourré... »

Tony haussa les sourcils et s'esclaffa un peu. C'était histoire de se calmer, bien sûr, parce que l'intérieur de son être bouillonnait de foutre un pain à l'enflure !

« Ah bon ? Oh mais ça change tout, dis donc ! C'est vrai que le viol devient légal dans ce cas là, j'avais oublié, quel idiot ! D'ailleurs, ca me rappelle que lorsque je suis bourré il m'arrive souvent de- »

« Tony, » sanglota Loki, pour le supplier d'arrêter.

Tony se calma et vint étreindre son amant.

« Je vais quand même lui casser la gueule, » marmonna t-il.

…

Loki s'était endormi lorsque Tony décida d'aller sur Asgard. Il était évident qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser passer quelque chose de cette ampleur. Même si Thor était Roi d'Asgard et qu'il avait forcé sur l'alcool, et que Loki n'était que son simple Conseiller, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas se permettre des choses comme celle ci.

Aller sur Asgard n'était plus quelque chose de compliqué depuis longtemps. Il suffisait de demander à Heimdall d'ouvrir l'accès au BiFrost. Son utilisation était cependant stricte et réglementée. Seuls les Avengers, quelques membres du S.H.I.E.L.D, ainsi que Erik Selvig pouvaient l'utiliser.

Tony arriva donc à l'entrée du BiFrost, revêtant F.R.I.D.A.Y. Heimdall le salua, semblant tout de même suspicieux. Qui sait, il avait sans doute vu ce qu'il s'était passé...

L'Iron Man s'envola dans les airs, volant en direction du Palais. Il atterrit sur le balcon en un grand ''Bam !''. Il traversa les couloirs tandis que des Asgardiens saluaient avec joie l'Homme De Fer Ami De Notre Bien Aimé Roi. Tony serra les dents derrière son masque de fer et arriva enfin aux quartiers luxueux de Thor.

Tony ne prit pas la peine de toquer, défonçant les portes avec ses répulseurs. Il pénétra aussitôt dans la luxueuse suite. Thor arriva quelques secondes plus tard, vêtu de vêtements de cuir Asgardien. Il fronça les sourcils.

« Mon Ami ?! Pourquoi?- »

Tony l'interrompit en le propulsant en arrière.

« Ne m'appelle plus comme ça, espèce d'ordure ! » lui cracha Tony, en l'attrapant par le cou.

Thor se débattit et parvint tout de même à briser un gantelet de l'armure de Tony. Il réussit même à le faire reculer.

« Que se passe t-il, Homme De Métal ? Je ne comprends pas ! »

Tony grogna de mécontentement.

« Ah bon ? Tu es sûr ? Allons, je suis sûr que si, pourtant ! Cette nuit ? Tu ne t'en souviens pas ? Vraiment pas ? »

Thor semblait complètement à côté de la plaque.

« Je crois que nous avons bu...nous rentrions d'une glorieuse bataille... »

Tony se retenait de ne pas lui foutre son poing dans le figure.

« C'est tout ? Avec qui es-tu rentré ? »

Thor haussa les sourcils.

« Mon Ami, ça ne te regarde pas. »

Il s'esclaffa doucement.

 _Ok, alors là il le mérite !_

Tony le propulsa à nouveau.

« De une, je ne suis plus ton ami ! Et de deux, si, ça me concerne, parce qu'il s'agit de Loki ! Tu sais, Loki, le gars avec qui je sors et dont je suis amoureux. »

Thor ouvrit démesurément les yeux et fila dans sa chambre. Il revint, quelques secondes après avec un haut vert foncé qui appartenait à Loki et que Tony lui avait offert.

« Espèce de- »

Thor leva les mains en l'air.

« Mon Ami, je suis vraiment désolé ! »

Tony se mordit la lèvre.

« Je n'en ai rien à foutre ! » lui cracha Tony, avant de lui tomber dessus.

…

 _A suivre ?_

 _Qui sait:p (moi même je ne le sais pas x'D)_

…


	2. Chapter 2

**What A Fool You've Been(2) :**

 _Bon, voici une suite. Je n'avais pas prévu d'en écrire une, donc je suis désolée si ça peut paraître brouillon ou décevant. Bref, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé._

 _Bonne lecture, bisous :)_

 _Angie._

 _..._

Loki se réveilla plusieurs heures après avoir avoué à Tony ce qui s'était passé. Il prit une douche, et remarqua soudainement, inquiet, l'absence de Tony. Il espérait que son amant ne faisait rien d'idiot, ou du moins, rien qu'il regretterait ensuite. Si jamais il était allé sur Asgard -et c'était sûrement le cas- et qu'il faisait quelque d'idiot...il aurait Asgard sur le dos. Et donc, Loki aurait des problèmes.

Il soupira et se prépara un sandwich. Tout en mangeant, il essaya de se concentrer sur ce qui pourrait se passer une fois que Tony rentrerait. Enfin, il n'en eut pas le temps, car il vit Tony atterrir sur le balcon. Il ne pouvait distinguer son expression, à cause de son masque de fer. Tout en défilant sur le balcon, l'armure disparaissait du corps de son amant, et Loki l'observa avec intérêt. Le dieu espérait pouvoir distinguer quelque chose qui lui indiquerait comment Tony se sentait.

Lorsque Tony entra dans l'appartement, il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Loki. Ce dernier ne dit rien, mangeant silencieusement son sandwich. Il vit du coin de l'œil son amant se diriger vers la salle de bain. Il entendit l'eau couler. Loki se prit la tête dans les mains. C'était insupportable ! Il s'était passé quelque chose, il en était sûr ! Alors, à bout de nerfs, il se leva et entra dans la salle de bain. Tony était sous la douche. Au départ, Loki resta silencieux, s'assit sur les WC et prit sa tête dans ses mains.

Après un moment, Tony sortit de la douche, noua une serviette autour de sa taille et s'agenouilla face à Loki. Ils restèrent silencieux, puis, après un moment, Loki pleura dans le cou de Tony. Le milliardaire ne dit rien, se contentant d'apporter le réconfort nécessaire à l'amour de sa vie. Il le porta jusqu'au lit et s'allongea à côté de lui.

Loki se calma après un moment, et, comme s'il était prit de panique, chevaucha Tony, l'embrassant fougueusement. Tony sentit son membre se raidir suite aux caresses de Loki. Il gémit, et repoussa son amant. Il se plaça au dessus de lui, lui tenant les mains au dessus de la tête et l'embrassa amoureusement pendant plusieurs minutes. Après cela, il déclara :

« Je crois que j'ai la justice d'Asgard sur le dos, »

Il avait dit cela d'une façon si calme et posée, que Loki s'en inquiéta. Il déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Tony, comme pour le rassurer.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai déjà eu des juges et tout la clique sur le dos, ca ne me fait pas peur. Le problème c'est que...Je crois que, comme j'ai frappé le Roi, ça risque d'être plus grave pour moi. Et pour toi. Thor m'a dit qu'il n'y a aucunes preuves à ce que tu avances. »

Les larmes de Loki lui revinrent aux yeux.

« Je ne suis pas un menteur, Tony...je...je sais ce que... »

Tony l'embrassa pour le calmer. « Je sais. Tu ne m'as jamais menti, Loki. Pourquoi le ferais-tu ? Le problème c'est que...je ne sais pas comment on va pouvoir se défendre... »

Ils restèrent silencieux, comme s'ils tentaient de trouver quelque chose pour les sauver. Mais rien ne vint. Alors Loki s'endormit dans les bras de Tony. Ce dernier le regarda tristement.

Si ils ne parvenaient pas à se défendre, Tony et Loki allaient devoir être emprisonnés sur Asgard pour faute grave contre le Roi. Tony n'avait pas voulu effrayer Loki avec cela, c'était déjà bien assez que d'avoir subit cela.

…

Quelques semaines passèrent. Des gardes Asgardiens vinrent à la rencontre de Tony et Loki pour les informer qu'ils seraient convoqués par le Roi dans quelques semaines.

Loki semblait fatigué, un peu remis, même s'il était encore difficile de reprendre une hygiène de vie normale, convenable. Tony l'épaulait, lui procurant amour et tendresse. Il lui accordait beaucoup de temps, souhaitant ne pas le laisser seul car Loki semblait légèrement dépressif. Ce fut un soir, alors, que Tony comprit pourquoi.

Loki pleurait dans la salle de bain. Il était assis par terre, adossé à un mur, le visage trempé de larmes. Tony s'assit à côté de lui et lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas. Pendant plusieurs minutes, Loki ne dit rien, puis...il prononça, ou plutôt bredouilla, ces quelques mots qui changèrent leur vie :

« Je...je ne croyais pas que ça pourrait arriver mais...Oh mon dieu je suis tellement désolé, Tony...Je...Je crois que j'attends un enfant... »

 _Et merde !_

Puis Tony, sans se morfondre, argumenta directement :

« Ca c'est une façon de se défendre...Nous n'avons pas eu de rapport et puis, de toute façon, nous nous protégeons, alors ça ne peut être que lui ! » s'exclama t-il.

Loki continuait de pleurer, semblant complètement désarmé et déprimé de ce qui lui arrivait. Comment sa vie avait-elle pu changer si rapidement ?

Mais Tony avait raison, et il le savait !

Il ne restait plus qu'à affronter le reste, et prier pour que, enfin, la justice soit de leur côté.

…

La justice ne faisait pas peur à Tony.

Le tribunal d'Asgard n'avait rien à voir avec la juste Midgardienne. Tout était plus... _plus grand._

Tony était debout au milieu d'une sorte de dôme doré, au dessus duquel la foule l'observait. Tout Asgard était là. Thor, en bon Roi qu'il était, était assis sur le trône. Il dévisageait Tony, et, même Loki. Ce dernier se faisait tout petit. La dernière chose dont il avait envie était d'avouer au peuple Asgardien -qui l'avait tellement humilié depuis des années- qu'il était enceint. Il aurait tellement aimé, au fond de lui, que cet enfant soit de Tony. Mais Tony n'était sûrement pas près pour une responsabilité de père. Les enfants et Tony...ça ne pouvait juste pas fonctionner.

Cependant, peut être que si il le lui disait, Tony changerait d'avis ? Il n'en avait jamais discutés tous les deux, alors comment Loki pouvait-il être sûr qu'il n'en voulait pas ?

La séance commença. Les crimes furent prononcés atteintes au Roi pour Tony, et mensonges graves pour Loki. Les peines furent ensuite annoncées, et Thor demanda à Tony s'il avait quelque chose à dire pour sa défense. C'est à ce moment que Tony Stark décida d'être Tony Stark _arrogant et ingénieux._

« J'ai quelque chose pour me défendre, _oh vôtre glorieuse Altesse !_ » cracha Tony, en le dévisageant.

Il se retourna et prit la main de Loki. Il l'embrassa sur la joue et lui chuchota à l'oreille

« Tu es sûr que ça ira ? Je ne veux pas t'obliger- »

« Non Tony. Je veux rétablir la justice, j'en ai marre d'être humilié par ce peuple de crétin. Il est tant qu'ils sachent ce que leur glorieux Roi a fait. Ce qu'il a pu faire sous l'emprise de l'alcool, qui est si précieux pour lui. »

Tony hocha la tête et se retourna pour faire face à Thor. Ce fut à ce moment qu'il déclara :

« Vous connaissez tous Loki, ici présent. Loki est mon compagnon, nous sommes ensemble depuis plusieurs années maintenant et nous nous aimons plus que tout. Tout d'abord, je trouve honteux que l'on puisse accuser une personne comme Loki. Il a changé, et je suis le mieux placé pour le savoir. Et non, je ne dis pas ça parce que je suis amoureux de lui. »

Il se stoppa pour reprendre son souffle et poursuivit :

« Nous n'avons pas eu de rapport sexuel depuis qu'il est revenu d'Asgard, de sa dernière mission. Il est revenu changé...et je ne l'avais jamais vu ainsi- »

« Homme De Fer, en quoi ces détails peuvent-ils nous intéresser ? A part sur le fait que vous ne parveniez pas à assurer le devoir conjugal ?! »

L'assemblée s'esclaffa. Tony sourit à Thor. _Joue la con mon vieux, joue la con !_

« Ce que je veux dire par là, c'est que je ne vois pas comment Loki a pu tomber enceint sans que je ne lui ai fait l'amour. Et en plus, moi, je sais garder mes précautions ! »

Le sourire de Thor s'effaça doucement, et son regard se posa sur Loki, derrière Tony, qui semblait épuisé.

 _Alors ? Qui sait qui fait des blagues à deux sous, maintenant ?_

Thor se leva, et, par ce simple geste, il parvint à faire taire l'assemblée.

« Loki, est-ce que c'est vrai ? »

Loki hocha simplement la tête, ravalant les larmes qui voulaient couler sur ses joues.

Tony lui caressa la main, le rassura.

« Ce sera mon héritier...je...Je vais avoir un héritier. » marmonna Thor.

Tony sourit, « Oh je ne crois pas. Loki et moi sommes ensembles. Cet enfant n'est ni le mien, ni le tien. Il est issu d'un viol, et Loki a décidé de se le faire enlever. Si il veut un enfant, ce sera de moi, et de personne d'autre. »

Thor répliqua aussitôt, « Vous n'êtes pas mariés ensemble, alors la décision ne peut être prise par personne d'autre que Loki, ou moi...étant donné que je suis le Roi ! »

Tony se mit à paniquer et chercha une solution. Loki resta silencieux.

« Bien, alors moi et Loki allons nous marier. Dès que nous rentrerons sur Midgard. On fera une belle cérémonie, et ensuite, je lui ferai l'amour et nous aurons un enfant. Ce sera le plus bel enfant du monde ! » s'exclama Tony, en prenant le dessus sur Thor.

Thor se tut.

 _Nous avons gagné._

…

Quelques semaines plus tard, Tony et Loki s'étaient mariés comme prévu. Loki s'était fait avorté, oubliant complètement cette histoire. Thor avait été déchu, et l'on avait proposé la place à Loki. Ce dernier avait simplement répliqué qu'il avait mieux à faire, comme vivre heureux avec l'homme de sa vie.

Quelques mois plus tard, Tony et Loki attendaient des jumeaux.

Thor avait joué à un jeu dangereux. Résultat des comptes, il était le grand perdant.

Plus personnes ne l'avait revu. Il était sans doute parti sur Midgard. Tony ayant décidé de laisser de côté les Avengers pour s'occuper de Loki et de sa vie ne l'avait pas revu non plus. Et puis, pour avouer, c'était la dernière chose dont il avait envie.

Maintenant, il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre les jumeaux.

Tout allait changer, alors autant oublier le passé et ses stigmates, et tout recommencer.

Loki était absolument d'accord. Ainsi, il donna naissance à deux garçons quelques mois plus tard...

…

 _What A Fool You've Been._

 _The end._


End file.
